Sindrome
Sindrome is a theropodic Bird Wyvern and the weakest tier native monster of The Borderlands and is an Extinct Species. Physiology The back of its head, its forelimbs, back and tail are all covered in oozes of slime and protozoan matter, this serves as a defensive and offensive barrier against predators that sneak up on it. This indicates a mutual relationship between the protozoa and the bird wyvern, in exchange for defense, the protozoans don't have to travel anywhere on their own and can produce offspring safely. Its actual body is very skinny and shines a bright bioluminescent, serving fine when they're born and young within caves, but is large exposure when out of the caves and into adulthood, this is how this symbiotic relationship took form. Behavior Not very territorial and does tend to migrate into random parts of the Borderlands. If it feels too threatened, it will unveil masses of the microbe ooze to attack the opponent and flee with extreme haste. They can run at much faster speeds than the likes of Kulu-Ya-Ku and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Corpses (scavenges on what is already deceased) Arch-Rivals: Other members of its kind Behavior Towards Other Monsters Flees from incredibly large monsters, taunts against medium monsters and then unleashes the microbe ooze at them before fleeing. Tracks Tracks: Slimy bird prints, Ichor sickle, celloid membrane Specific Locale Interactions * It will avoid the magnetic fields within The Borderlands due to it having no defenses against the magnetic current pull. Special Behaviors * Sometimes can be seen licking its underside and then licking the cell membrane around its body, this is done to keep the defense (attack) cells active. * If it see's a dead corpse, it will walk to it and proceed to consume it. Cutscenes N/A Abilities It features the standard physical attacks that the ya-ku's and the great's have, but additionally features some exclusive melee moves and the ability to inflict various ailments, with the addition of sending celloid sinprey's at the target Rage and Tired States *Rage State: the protozoans around it will begin to form tendrils and the uncovered parts of its body will glow a bright turqoise. *Tired State: The protozoans around it will fall apart and reveal more of its physical body. Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount a Kulu/Tzitzi/Doku/Utahn-Ya-Ku except the cells will continuously drain your health during the mounting. Lore One of the cryptid five, all thought to be extinct, this all changed when sightings were reported of a raptoid bird wyvern with tentacles and glowing cytoplasmic substances on it, it was once thought to be the ghost of a frenzied Kulu-Ya-Ku that picked up a mystical piece of rock that came from the stars and transcended into the creature that it is, becoming a haunting ghost, these stories are confirmed fake but Sindrome is still a very mysterious monster as it has only been encountered in one region and only the new world research commission has ever had contact with the creature. Ecology *Habitat Range Has only ever been seen in The Borderlands, completely adapted to the harsh environment. *Ecological Niche While being very low in the food chain in The Borderlands, it retains many defenses that allow it to prevent capture of predators. Despite its low status, it is very dangerous when compared to other monsters of its status. *Biological Adaptations The cysts all around it are actually mutualists and help stop the bioluminescent glow that the monster produces to avoid being spotted by larger monsters, the cysts are also very parasitic to other creatures and can kill the hosts incredibly fast, allowing for the Sindrome to tackle large prey that it normally wouldn't be able to tackle by itself. *Behavior Cowardly in the presence of larger monsters, unleashing the cystic microbes at them then running away, it is however merciless to monsters that are around the same size. Attacks Note: It has all the physical attacks that the other Ya-Ku's retain minus some of Utahn-Ya-Ku's exclusive melee moves and Kulu's rock. This lists the new ones. 360 Tail-Spin + Kick: It will do the Tzitzi's 180 kick before kicking around and whipping its tail in a 360 degrees angle. Roll Over: It will roll over on its back, unleashing the Sinprey. Hipcheck: It will hipcheck at the hunter in similar fashion to a Great Jaggi. Cyst Clouds: It will break dance and shake around, sending cysts everywhere, these cysts blow up in an AOE and unleash Sinprey. Inflicts Defense Down. Cyst Toss: It will run upwards and ram its head upwards, sending the cyst flwong forwards. Inflicts Defense Down Saliva Spit Leakage: The cyst will open up to reveal its mouth and it will then froth at the mouth and spit out a bulge of saliva that last on the ground for 30 seconds. Inflicts Fatigue. Sinprey Collision: It will do a back-flip jump which sends Sinprey all over the ground and then hipcheck. Tail Sinprey Suck: The cysts around its tail will form a tube shape and it will then whip the tail at a hunter, if it does hit a hunter, it will pin them down and drain them. Inflicts Life Drain as the cysts are around the hunter after this. Sinprey Cell Range: It will whip around its tail and send out a ton of Sinprey, launched in similar fashion to Nargacuga's tail spike toss. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = N/A (zero damage from Dragon) *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = N/A (doesn't get poisoned) *Sleep = N/A (doesn't get put to sleep via sleep ammo or coating, can only sleep naturally) *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = N/A (can't be stunned with impact weapons) *Blind = N/A (doesn't get flashed) Slinger Ammo Torch pods can drop from the gel of the cytoplasm and can damage the Sindrome. Carves Notes * The name is based off the term 'Syndrome'. * Despite being named after dromes, it follows a similar descendant to the Ya-Ku's. * Sinprey are protozoan creatures and are entirely separate from Sindrome, they're only connected by name due to their mutual relationship. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Extinct Species Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Life Drain Monster